Rocky Reunion
by Queenpoet20
Summary: Sequel to For the dead we live Jack returns to Earth and the Hub with a gift for Gwen
1. Chapter 1

**Rocky Reunion**

**Ch1. While Away.**

**Summary:**It's time to have it out. Jack is back and Gwen has a few bones to pick with him about him leaving.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters in this story they belong to the geniuses of Torchwood.

**Special Thanks:** To my new beta, Hecken92 for inspiration and for catching my errors

Gwen, wearing slacks and a long sleeve sweater, stood looking down on her three girls in the rebuilt; Hub appropriately named Hub 2. Gwen smiled as the three women went about their work. Lois Habiba was constantly updating the databases and working on the technical gadgets pieced together from alien and human technology to add to their arsenal. Lois also kept scans going 24/7, online, looking for anything that may require their attention. Martha kept an up to date inventory of Alien Species, diseases, and the effects different species had on humans. Last but by far not least, Ms. Johnson was security and weapons. She did daily sweeps of areas surrounding the hub, with facial recognition software to look for anyone just gawking who could be possible spies. Along with Lois, she had installed an internal scanner that scanned all individuals, no matter which entrance they came through, for foreign devices. Any person carrying a weapon not registered with the system beforehand was kept from entering the Hub until it was neutralized. She was going to make sure the mistake that had caused the first Hub to be destroyed would not be repeated.

Gwen, as the new commander, kept up with the paperwork which never seemed to go away and co-operated with other organizations, offering assistance if needed when dealing with minor alien issues. Unit had even taken over Weevil watch so that Torchwood would only be used on unidentifiable alien issues which, with the Rift, happened frequently. She and Rhys Williams had just finalized their divorce which had been civil.

Gwen and Rhys had agreed Rhys would raise their son, Ianto Rhys, but Gwen was allowed open visitation, even if it was to just sneak in and check on him at two in the morning. They had divorced because Gwen had insisted on rebuilding Torchwood and working for the government despite what they had done during the 456 encounter. The four women were a perfect blend of passionate, fighters, lovers and scientists and they shared a great friendship that helped to fight the loneliness that came with working for a secret government organization.

"Hey, Martha, did you hear about the Doctor sighting?" Lois called to Martha in the medical lab. Lois had called to her over the open video com that showed all 4 women on a screen in the main area where everyone except Gwen had their work stations. In the Hub 2, every area was isolated and sealable so if a bomb did somehow get inside, an explosion would not destroy the whole complex.

"Of course! Remember, Lois, I used to work for UNIT. I find out whenever he makes an appearance." Martha replied, recalibrating one of scanners then putting it back in her field bag.

"Why doesn't he ever drop by?" Ms Johnson asked as she cleaned one of her guns.

"Still gun shy! After the last save-the-world incident, he believes he's turned all those he's traveled with into killers because we were all willing to sacrifice our lives and the lives of others to stop the Daleks." Martha explained as she came to join Lois and Ms. Johnson.

"Stupid." Ms. Johnson replied.

"He also had to give Donna Noble up in order to save her. If she ever remembers him it will kill her. I think he actually loved her in a way. She definitely wasn't rebound girl like I was!" Martha joked.

"But he's with Rose.." Lois said.

"His clone is with Rose in a parallel universe," Martha corrected. "And they aren't linked in any way so he has no idea what the two are doing or how their life is." Martha added.

"Must be lonely for him. Still, I'm surprised he hasn't gotten in contact with you." Lois observed.

Gwen interrupted the girls. "Want to gather up here? I want to discuss this new anomaly. Some satellites are picking up in the shadow of the moon." Gwen said as she walked down to stand beside Lois and Martha. Ms. Johnson joined them.

"Most likely a ship," Martha said as she traced the shadow with her finger. "A freighter of some kind," Martha added.

"Talaxian J class personal transportation device," quipped Jack Harkness, as he appeared from the shadows. Ms. Johnson pulled her gun as did the rest of the women, who were always armed. "4 heavily armed women and one man? Oh, the things I am thinking!" Jack added, with his trademark grin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Jacks Back**

**Summary:**It's time to have it out. Jack is back and Gwen has a few bones to pick with him about him leaving.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters in this story they belong to the geniuses of Torchwood.

"Martha, check him." Gwen said, referring to a DNA scan to make sure he wasn't a shape shifter. When Martha confirmed it was Jack they lowered their guns, but stayed silent.

"Not happy to see me?" Jack asked in mock horror.

"It has been three years, Captain Jack Harkness, things change." Gwen said, going to her office.

"I know." Jack said, moving to go after her, but he was stopped by Ms. Johnson.

"How did you get in without setting off my alarms?" she asked, still holding her gun.

"Can we discuss that later?" he asked, moving to go after Gwen but again his path was blocked by Ms. Johnson. Martha laughed.

"I'd watch it, Jack, she's got a short temper and you know she isn't afraid to shoot you, remember she did put a bomb inside of you and used you to blow up the original Hub." Martha said going back to her desk.

Jack stared after Martha and then back to Ms. Johnson, "The ship is advanced and I disarmed all security just seconds before I beamed in and rearmed them the second I was inside. Also the band," he said tapping his wrist device, "shields me from most security systems." Jack explained.

Ms. Johnson put out her hand and Jack looked at her mystified. Lois took pity on the man, "She wants all your weapons and the wrist device. Security on the Hub 2 is tight to say the very least. Only weapons we use in here are DNA matched to us so no one else can use them and no weapon used on the outside is used in here." Lois said, handing Ms. Johnson a screen that detailed all that Jack had on him, including the box with his orbs in it.

Jack put the box of orbs down and handed over his 4 guns, 6 knives and 2 laser scalpels. He picked the box of orbs back up but Ms. Johnson stopped him again, "I want it all including the box and wrist band." Ms Johnson said.

"I had it surgically attached after the whole 456 incident where you blew me and the Hub 1 up, remember?" Jack said, getting a bit testy.

"Martha, bring me a laser scalpel!" Ms Johnson yelled. At the mention of the scalpel, he put the box down and as he rose back up, picked up one of his guns on the desk and aimed it right at her head. Lois and Martha both cocked and aimed their guns at Jack. Gwen noticing the guns being raised on the display screen in her office came running.

"Put them down girls!" Gwen ordered and then walked down and took Jacks wrist in her hands. She noticed he had been telling the truth. "Lois, the signal reads on a low level wave 4871 frequency, can you block it?" Gwen asked and Lois went to work. Within moment the alarms alerted to another person which Lois disabled and Gwen smiled. Gwen went to return to her office but Jack stopped her.

"We need to talk." he said, holding her in place.

"I know." she replied as they went to her office. Jack picked up his box of orbs but Ms. Johnson stopped him.

"It's a gift from a friend to Gwen. A very well known friend." Jack said and Martha called off Ms. Johnson, assuming the friend was The Doctor.

After Gwen and Jack disappeared into her office, Martha slumped down into a nearby chair. "To be a fly on the wall in there.." Ms. Johnson said.

"I thought he was gay?" Lois said having noticed the sexual tension between the two.

"He's a fixed point in time that never dies and originally from the future, where there isn't a taboo on sexuality." Martha said. Seeing that Lois was mystified "You have read his file?" Martha asked.

"No, it's security locked." Lois said, to the shock of both Martha and Ms. Johnson.

"You're an ace hacker and you've never hacked a simple personnel file?" Ms. Johnson asked stunned.

"I figured if I needed to know something about him, Gwen would tell me." Lois said.

Martha rolled her eyes and laughed, "I have a copy of his file at my place. Why don't the three of us grab dinner and have a girl's night?" Martha suggested.

"I want to know what's going on in there!" Ms. Johnson said, pointing to Gwen's office as she leaned up against Lois's desk.

"I can just reroute a secure signal to Martha's apartment and we can watch and listen everything on the security cams in the office and surrounding area. Martha's building houses high level personnel and the firewalls are already in place to protect sensitive data. I can isolate the signal to only be for certain camera's and then booby trap the line so as to alert if anyone trips it and tries to follow the signal back to the source, we will be safe." Lois explained in techno speak.

"Say that again in Queen's English?" Ms Johnson said confused by Lois's language

"Basically we can watch them from my place and not put Hub 2 at risk." Martha summarized. Having lived with the Doctor for a while had given her an intimate understanding of geek speak.

"That's what I just said!" Lois said. Lois typed a quick message to Gwen to show up on her screen and the three grabbed their coats and left.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 While Jack was away**

**Summary:**It's time to have it out. Jack is back and Gwen has a few bones to pick with him about him leaving.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters in this story they belong to the geniuses of Torchwood.

Gwen sat behind her desk with her feet up on the desk, exuding confidence as Jack leaned up against the opposite wall arms crossed, "Power suits you." Jack said.

"What do you want Jack?" Gwen asked

"I'm back." he said, simply.

"For how long this time? A month, a year?" Gwen asked, still obviously angry.

"For good and I want back in Torchwood." Jack said.

"Not my call." Gwen said.

"I know, I already asked the Prime Minister and he reinstated me here but he said that I may not get the leadership back because the girls all knew and followed you so well." Jack said. Gwen shook her head and started pacing.

Jack looked around the office and noticed a three tiered picture frame with pictures of Gwen holding an infant, a one year old and a two year old boy, "You had a boy." Jack said stroking the picture. Gwen smiled, seeing the joy in Jack's eyes.

"Ianto Rhys Williams," Gwen said with a weak smile. "7 pounds 9 ounces, 20 inches. Born on April 2nd 2010." Gwen said.

"He's got Rhys' nose." Jack said with a laugh.

"He reminds me of Ianto in the sense he is very reserved. Shocks Rhys to no end considering both his parents can be so bold." Gwen said.

"Ianto wasn't all that shy!" Jack said, with a wicked grin playing across his face. Gwen gave him a confused look, "Stop watch and tape measures." was all Jack said and Gwen just broke out laughing, imagining the kind of trouble Jack and Ianto could have gotten into with just those two items.

"Our shy Ianto?" Gwen asked shocked.

"Like I said he wasn't all that shy." Jack replied.

"Oh lord is that what my little boy will become?!" Gwen said with mock horror.

"How is Rhys?" Jack asked.

"Remarried," Gwen said going straight to the point. "We divorced a year after Ianto's birth. I wanted to continue here at Torchwood and the idea scared him too much after the whole 456 fiasco. We got a divorce and live near each other for Ianto's sake and are still close but there is still the rift that Torchwood creates." Gwen said sitting back down.

"You could have left." Jack said putting the picture down.

"Someone had to continue Torchwood. UNIT is great but Torchwood handles what even they can't handle. Rhys loves being a dad and keeps Ianto fulltime but let's me see him whenever I want, even in the wee hours of the night, just to check on him as he sleeps. He keeps a secure webcam Lois created in Ianto's room so I can watch him throughout the day and night," Gwen said pulling the camera up on the view screens to see Rhys putting Ianto down to bed. Gwen hit a button, "Night my love, sweet dreams." she said and the little boy smiled at the voice. He walked over to the screen in his room where he saw Gwen smiling down at him.

"Night Night Mummy!" he called back, sending her kisses. Gwen blew him a kiss and Rhys smiled then he noticed Jack behind Gwen.

"About time you got back!" Rhys said to Jack as he picked up his son and placed him in the bed.

"He's a gorgeous son, Rhys." Jack said admiringly as he watched Rhys with Ianto. Rhys nodded and Gwen said good night one more time then turned off her end so as not to let Ianto see her watching him. Gwen noticed a blinking light at the bottom of the screen and she double clicked on it.

"Out for the night, page us if you need us. Lois, Martha, Ms Johnson." Jack read the message aloud. "So we have the whole new Hub 2 to ourselves; want to show me around?" he asked walking toward the door.

"Not yet. You said we need to talk and we do," she said meeting his gaze dead on. Jack shook his head and returned to his seat across the desk from Gwen.

"I lost too much." Jack admitted.

Gwen shook her head, "So did I. Damn it, Jack, Ianto was like a brother to me, Toshiko was like a sister and for God's sake Jack; Owen and I were lovers!" Gwen vented for the first time.

"Ianto won the bet," Jack said with a wicked grin.

Gwen stared at Jack, "Bet?" she asked.

"Ianto and I had a bet for a blow job over whether or not you and Owen were sleeping together. But since we could never prove or disprove, despite how I tried and trust me I tried, we called the bet off after you married Rhys." Jack said with a laugh. Gwen let a laugh out that came from her belly, and then just laughed and smiled and cried. The tears came more and more and soon they couldn't stop and Jack was beside her, trying to wipe away the tears.

Gwen pushed Jack away, "Don't," she said trying to regain her composure, "They'll stop in a minute and I'll be fine. I've been fine for three years without you and I will be fine again, I just have to focus on the now and not the past." she said with a sharp tongue.

Jack looked at Gwen and noticed how she seemed to have aged much more than three years and he knew a lot of it was Torchwood but he also know some of it was the grief he had left for her to deal with alone.

"Pushing the pain down and stowing it away in your gut isn't that great of an idea. Took me three years of drunken madness and a very special person to learn that." he said.

"What, did you meet some hooker that gave you some wisdom?" she said sharply.

"There is a chance at one point she could have been a hooker of some degree, considering her age, but when we met, she was a beloved friend and first of her species with special gifts. Aroura, that's her name, is also a fixed point in time," Jack said. Gwen looked at him, knowing that Jack was also a fixed point in time, "Aroura also told me that there are always two fixed points and though there had been one before me, she also told me that eventually I would die." Jack said.

"And that helped you?" Gwen asked.

"Some, also the fact Aroura turned off my pain sensor connected to painful memories likes losing the ones I loved also helped," he said with a cocky laugh, "Not only is Aroura a fixed moment in time, but she is the very first of an evolved species of humans with powers. At the time I left her, in 2230, she was readying herself for the moment her replacement took on her ability as a fixed point and at last my friend could grow old and die," Jack said with a weak smile.

"How old is she?" Gwen asked?

"She refused to tell me but from what I can gather, around one million." Jack said with a laugh.

"So you don't feel the loss anymore?" Gwen said with a huff, "Can she come and do that for me?" she asked, sarcastically.

Jack shook his head and opened the box of orbs at his feet and pulled out the orb of him and Ianto, "She turned the pain back on, but only after she gave me a chance to create memories with those I needed to have memories with. Say a proper goodbye," he said placing the orb on the stand Aroura had given him on Gwen's desk. Inside the orb the memories Jack had created with Ianto played out. Gwen watched in amazement as Jack and Ianto danced at the club, got married and laughed at Owens's blunder of an attempt at a proper wedding toast. Gwen smiled as she watched them care for their family and at the end when Ianto died of old age Gwen felt the same peace Jack had felt.

"He looked so happy," Gwen said.

"We were. The memories are very real to me that is part of Aroura's ability. Though you know the memories aren't real they feel almost real and seem to ease some of the pain," Jack said pulling another orb from the box. "She created one for you," Jack said offering Gwen the blank orb.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Perfect Arrival**

**Summary:**It's time to have it out. Jack is back and Gwen has a few bones to pick with him about him leaving.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters in this story they belong to the geniuses of Torchwood.

"Aroura doesn't know me - she couldn't have created proper memories for me." Gwen said in a huff, standing up and pushing the orb Jack offered away.

"That's what I thought but she said she could. That all you had to do was touch the orb and the memories you wanted would play out before you in your mind and then be sealed into the orb. Only rule she gave me was to make sure you're sitting down, the process makes you a bit dizzy," Jack said, leading Gwen back to her seat "I know I haven't given you much reason to trust me, Gwen, but extend me some credit from our past friendship and trust me enough to know I won't let anything harm you if I have a choice," he said holding the orb before her.

Gwen looked at Jack and nodded as he placed the orb in her cupped hands. _Suddenly Gwen wasn't in her office at Hub 2 but back at Hub 1 watching her, Toshiko, Owen, and Jack play basket ball with the Pterodactyl helping Gwen and Owen. Gwen watched with a smile. "I thought I was supposed to create memories," she said to herself._

_"You will. But your mind does what all minds do when they encounter something new," came a voice from beside her as a woman materialized in a long grey gown, "It went to its happy place and for you being here, playing basket ball is a happy place," the woman explained._

_"Aroura?" Gwen questioned._

_"One and only," she replied with a grin._

_"But you're not here," Gwen replied curiously._

_"A part of me is always with my orbs especially ones yet to be filled. I put a piece of my essence in them to help the person create the memories and to open their mind otherwise you would only put memories you already have in here and not create new ones. My ability helps to stop your brain from saying "that's not real,"" Aroura explained._

_The two walked up to, what was at the time, Jacks office and sat down on the couch together. "How do I do this," Gwen asked?_

_"Hold my hand and see the world as you think it should be. I will help the part of your mind that wants to believe it is real to take over and you will do and say what you need to say and do. Just let go your mind will do the rest," Aroura said._

_"Easier said than done," Gwen replied._

"_Trust yourself Gwen," Aroura said stroking her cheek and in an instant Gwen saw herself at the original Hub obviously 9 months pregnant coming inside to see balloons, and banners readings, Congrats, it's a boy, and Surprise. Gwen laughed as the Pterodactyl dropped streamers on her head. _

"_You were supposed to hang them not drop them on her; blasted bird," Owen yelled throwing a ball of crepe paper at him._

_"What's all this," Gwen asked as Ianto helped her down the steps. "Hey Jack next time I get pregnant we put ramps in," Gwen yelled as Toshiko came in with drinks for all._

_"You haven't even given birth and you're thinking of next time?" Toshiko asked with a laugh._

_"Well Rhys is anyways. He wants a little sister for his son," Gwen said sipping the apple juice from a champagne flute._

_"Typical Rhys thinks about himself and not the strain you being pregnant puts on all of us," came Jack with a wide grin as he and Ianto carried in a large wrapped gift._

_"What strain?" Gwen balked._

_"Chasing Weevils and stopping for potty breaks," Jack said._

_"Chasing things that come out of the rift and stopping for a snack," Toshiko added._

"_Asking military personnel to fetch you ice cream with fish in it while investigating a site," Owen said gagging._

_"And lastly standard gun slings no longer fitting forcing me to make you ones from scratch," Ianto added._

_"But you like doing that," Gwen said to Ianto._

_"True it was fun and Unit took the prototype and paid me handsomely for it but I had to add something to that list of complaints," Ianto said with a chuckle._

_"And as for the rest of you I have a list of my own of things you have done in the past to aggravate me. Should I get it out," Gwen said with a laugh reaching for her desk drawer but Tosh stopped her._

_"No need we were just joking with you," Tosh said with a grin. _

_"Alright now what is that?" she said pointing to the large wrapped gift._

"_Ohh, this? Nothing much, we just thought it might come in handy and though we know you already have a brand new modern one I know how you like some things from the past and Owen found it online by mistake, Tosh had it brought up to modern safety standards without ruining the look, Ianto did all the sewing and stitching and I... well, I provided the funds," Jack said as Gwen ripped into the gift. Gwen smiled down at a Victorian style pram with bedding and all action wheels._

_"We even set up a room here for you and the little babe so you can work and be mum," Tosh said turning on a view screen to show a room beside the medical bay but hidden. Inside the room was decorated like a nursery with bears and cars painted on the walls. A crib and dressing table and everything fully stocked. "Even got Unit to send a nanny down to help out for a few months," Tosh finished with a smile as Gwen grinned._

_Jack noticed the Gwen was doing a lot of grinning and then it hit him. "How far apart?" he asked_

_"No idea," she said. Jack picked Gwen up and carried her to the medical bay, Tosh made sure the camera's in the medical bay were working to record the whole event for Rhys. Ianto, as calm as ever, was on the phone with Rhys telling him a Taxi would be with him in moments to take him to the Hub because Gwen was in labor._

_Owen had Gwen and the baby hooked up to monitors keeping an eye out for trouble. Jack rubbed Gwen's back until after pushing for just three minutes , Rhys arrived almost dive bombing down the stairs. Everyone laughed as Jack helped him up and switched places with him. Moments later a healthy Rhys Charles Williams 2__nd__ declared with clear loud screams that he had arrived. _

_Ianto popped a bottle of Champagne and passed glasses around to everyone, "To a better future for you," Jack said toasting the baby now wrapped tightly and held close in Gwen's arms. Ianto and Jack clinked glasses._

"_Ever want any more of your own?" Ianto asked._

"_If I ever find the right man," Jack said with a wicked grin. Ianto offered Jack his hand and the two slipped away._

"_They do know they can't have kids without a woman," Rhys commented and everyone laughed._

"_That may be true but trying of any kind is still fun," Owen said winking at Toshiko._

"_Oi, hold on a minute. Don't you two go sneaking off on us! We still need you to make sure everything is ok for us to go home," Gwen said with a laugh._

"_Gwen you and little Rhys are the epitome of health and may leave this very moment," Owen said. Owen noticed the look of concern on Rhys face and smile, "Gwen you already have a medical tag injected into you and I injected one into Rhys 2__nd__ I can see both of your vitals at all time. If anything goes wrong I will be alerted as well as both of you," Owen said with a large grin as he handed them both new watches with hidden med screens keyed into the medical tags in both Rhys 2__nd__ and Gwen._

"_And I had his birth registered at the hall of records as well as called a cab to take you home," Tosh said coming down stairs with a baby carrier for Rhys 2__nd__. As Owen and Rhys helped dress Gwen and get her upstairs, Toshiko dressed Rhys 2__nd__ in a warm onesie and an infant snow suit then buckled him into the carrier. "The world you will see little one," Toshiko said kissing him on the forehead as she headed upstairs to the awaiting family. Gwen watched as Owen and Toshiko walked back into the bait shop and smiled. All of them were happy._


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch4. When we say I Do**

**Summary:**It's time to have it out. Jack is back and gives Gwen a special gift

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters in this story they belong to the geniuses of Torchwood.

**Note:**I love reviews so please review so I know if it's a liked story or not

_The image fast forwarded a year to find Toshiko in a wedding dress typing quickly on her computer to deactivate a force field holding her groom Owen, Jack and Ianto in a parallel dimension as Gwen stood nearby keeping an army of machine soldiers from that parallel world at bay, "Of all the things to happen on my wedding day," Tosh mumbled._

_Gwen laughed between shots, "Hey, no complaining, I was pregnant with an alien egg and its homicidal mother trying to kill me, on my wedding day," Gwen said as Toshiko hit one last key and the machine soldiers disappeared and the men appeared in their place. _

"_You can't see me," Tosh shrieked, running from the room as she saw Owen. _

"_You're afraid of bad luck after that?!" Owen said with a look of disbelief on his face as he moved to go after her but Gwen stopped him. Gwen shook her head and led Owen and Jack out of the room._

"_I was the same way. Try to keep at least a little tradition amidst all the chaos," Gwen said. Jack laughed and led Owen away. Ianto stayed behind to help Gwen calm Toshiko down._

_The scene fast forwarded by mere moments to Owen and Toshiko standing in front of the minister flanked on either side by Jack and Gwen, Ianto had walked Toshiko down the aisle. "I, Toshiko Sato, take you Owen Harper as the key to my heart. I bind your heart to mine, your life to my own and make our spirits one. In the storms I shall be your safe harbor and in good times I shall be your best friend to share in all your joys. I seal this vow with this ring," she said as she slipped a solid titanium ring on his finger engraved inside with the symbol of Torchwood._

"_I Owen Harper take you Toshiko Sato as the key to my heart. I bind your heart to mine, you life to my own and make our spirits one. In the storms I shall be your safe harbor and in good times I shall be your best friend to shall in all your joys. I seal this vow with this ring," he said as he slipped her titanium ring on her finger, also engraved with the Torchwood symbol on the inside of the ring. _

_Everyone clapped as the Reverend announced them husband and wife and they kissed. Gwen cried as the two walked down the aisle and Jack handed her the handkerchief from his lapel._

_The scene fast forwarded again to Ianto and Jacks wedding in Las Vegas, as they stood before an alter with an Elvis Impersonator present. In place of vows friends stood up offering gifts or wisdom for the couple._

"_Jack and Ianto I give you the gift of courage for the road ahead of you is far scarier than the one you have already traveled," Martha Jones said._

"_I offer you the gift of peace. In each other's arms or in a look exchanged between each other I know you will find peace amidst the madness of this world," Gwen said._

"_I offer you time. Time to laugh, love and live," the Doctor said with a grin._

"_I offer you the gift of truth. May the words spoken between the two you always be the truth so as never to strain the love you both so obviously share," Tosh said with a tear in her eyes._

"_I offer you the gift of change. Changes that will test your love and make it stronger, and changes that will challenge you beliefs and force you to lean on each other," Owen said with a light smile down at Tosh._

"_And I offer you the gift of beer but you have to kiss and be declared husbands to have it," Rhys said and everyone laughed. Ianto and Jack kissed and Rhys true to his words offered them both open bottles as they passed him on their walk back down the isle._

_At the reception Gwen smiled as she watched Jack and Ianto dance to, Ella Fitzgerald's, __Have you met Sir Jones._Halfway through the song Gwen cut in to dance _with Ianto, "Happy?" she asked with a large grin playing across her face._

"_To put it mildly," he replied spinning her and then dipping her. _

_Gwen laughed, "Jack's been giving you lessons," she laughed._

"_In more ways than you can imagine," he replied with a happy chuckle that seemed to make his smile light up the whole room. Gwen held him close and as the song ended she kissed him on the forehead, "I love you Ianto," she whispered_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6Into our sunsets**

**Summary:**The Twilight years and a hidden desire.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters in this story they belong to the geniuses of Torchwood.

**Note:**I love reviews so please review so I know if it's a liked story of not

**Special Thanks** to my Beta who catches the mistakes my seizures can cause me to make and not see.

_Tears fell from Gwen's eyes as the scene changed again. It was thirty years later and all three couples had achieved the impossible by surviving for thirty five years in Torchwood. Others had come and gone but only Jack's Crew, as they were affectionately known, got through everything alive and without mental breakdowns. The three couples sat around the conference room table with Jack still looking as dashing as ever. "A toast," Ianto said raising his glass and the others did as well. _

"_To our loves and lives together, the good, the bad and the unexplainable," Ianto said with a laugh, kissing Jack._

"_To interdimensional time travel that makes the blood pump almost as much as a good snog," Jack said with a laugh and a wink at Ianto who still blushed._

"_To pregnancies of the unexplained," Toshiko and Gwen said in unison laughing hysterically at the number of times a member of the team had been impregnated by an alien race and not always a female member of the team._

"_To the the King of Weevils being deeply in love with his queen," Owen said kissing Toshiko and holding her close._

"_To 35 years of love, laughter, and tears. A crazy ride in a crazy world that I am so happy to have shared with all of you," Rhys said as he kissed Gwen._

"_Did you just give me a compliment," Jack joked in shock._

"_Aye, but don't get to used to it, you only get one every thirty five years from me," Rhys joked._

_RJ walked into the room, a spitting image of Rhys, followed by Ellen, his sister. Aroura, and James, Toshiko and Owen's twins came next. Finally Christopher, Elizabeth, Paul and Stephanie, Jack and Ianto's adopted children, came in. All the children now worked for Torchwood and they came into the conference room carrying trays of food and drinks along with photo albums for the party trip down memory lane._

"_Thanks for letting us break rules and eat here," Gwen said to her son now the head of Torchwood. Jack had stepped down for a time to spend retirement with Ianto._

"_To tell you the truth we're glad you're all here. Makes the place seem less vast," RJ said._

"_Still getting lost?" Jack asked with a chuckle. Even with having been born in Torchwood RJ was notorious for still getting lost inside of it._

"_At least once a week," Aroura quipped. Aroura was married to RJ and held a duel attachment to both UNIT and Torchwood. She was a liaison to the government, representing both identities._

"_Better than once a day when he was younger," Owen said with a grin._

"_Leave him be," Christopher, RJ's second in command said. Jack grinned at his son._

"_So what were you toasting to?" Ellen asked._

"_Surviving Torchwood," Toshiko replied._

"_Not an easy thing to do. We've all lost a number of friends to this place," Owen chimed in._

"_And made even more," quipped the Doctor as he entered._

_The scene ended as the group continued to talk and chat over old memories and shared life and love._

_Suddenly a new scene started and Gwen watched as she and Jack sat on a porch swing watching their families playing out in the yard before them. "I miss them," she said referring to Ianto, Rhys, Toshiko and Owen who had died the previous three years._

"_You'll see them soon enough," Jack said, as she rested her head on his shoulder._

"_I'm glad that I got to have this though," she said._

"_Have what?" Jack asked, puzzled._

"_To be alone with you," she said smiling up at him. Understanding exactly what she meant, Jack kissed her lightly on the lips then both turned to watch the kids. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7Explanation and old friends**

**Summary:**Time to stop remembering and start sleeping.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own the characters in this story they belong to the geniuses of Torchwood.

**Note:**I love reviews so please review so I know if it's a liked story of not

**Special Thanks** to my Beta who catches the mistakes my seizures can cause me to make and not see.

_The memory ended and Gwen looked at Aroura in shock, "Don't worry, Jack can't see what is in here until you put it on the stand. The orb waits for your mental consent to show others the memories. Even when on the stand you must touch it in order to let others see the memories. And if you don't want people to see certain parts, just see those parts in your mind and think STOP, and the memories will stop playing when they come to that memory," Aroura explained with a comforting smile_

"_Why did that last scene happen?" Gwen asked_

"_It's what your heart wanted," Aroura said with a smile as she disappeared and Gwen opened her eyes to see Jack._

"Here, drink this," he said, handing her a large cup of tea.

"Everything that happened felt one hundred percent real," Gwen said as Jack wrapped a blanket around her. He remembered feeling cold after going through the process himself.

"I remember. Everything was there down to the smallest details even Ianto's stop watch," Jack said with a wicked grin.

Gwen chuckled and pulled Jack close as tears slid down her face, "I miss them so much," she said.

"I miss Owen being a pain in the ass," Jack said with a smile

"And Tosh being a know it all," Gwen said.

"And the love they could have shared if only they had had time," Jack said.

"The man Stephen would have become," Gwen said looking up into Jack's eyes.

"I wish at times I had died with them," Gwen replied.

"I know the feeling. I wish death would have come to me a thousand times but I don't die. I just live and live. But Aroura taught me something when I was with her that will help with the pain in the future," Jack said, rubbing Gwen to warm her up.

"What's that?" Gwen asked.

"Once you have a place to call home and people who know your secret and will keep it and welcome you home even after years away, the burden of being a fixed point isn't so heavy," Jack said with a light grin.

"Did you shag her?" Gwen asked, with a cynical look on her face.

"NO! Not that it didn't cross my mind, she was a beautiful woman," Jack said with his typical Jack smile. Gwen had to finally admit she had missed him, especially this part of him.

"I know. I met her," Gwen said, and with a look from Jack, she knew he didn't know what she meant, "She said she gives a piece of herself to every orb to help those the blank orbs are given to, to free their minds and put inside them the memories from their hearts," Gwen explained.

"Sounds like her," Jack smiled as he held Gwen close to his heart just savoring the feel of the two of them together. He eyed the box at the end of the couch and remembered reading the note that came along with a final orb at the bottom of the box. "_Gwen and Jack: Together, one year to the date after Jack returns, hold this orb. I would make sure you're sitting down for this. It's a special gift from me to you and Gwen_," he recalled reading. Jack wondered, as he heard Gwen snoring, "What's so important in one year?"

**Authors Final Note:**

_Do you want a Story 3 let me know? Reviews and comments help keep my creative juices flowing._


End file.
